what a pair to hit with your car!
by x-Pick'n'Mix-x
Summary: Rhiannon and Becky  based on me and CSImaniac16  are driving home from a restauraunt and guess who they hit with their car? you got it, Holmes and Watson who have just walked through a glowing wall end up getting hit by the car and thrown into 2010 R&R :D
1. Chapter 1

**a/n: **hey me again :D my new friend CSImaniac16 asked me to write a story with the two of us in it. So, here it is :) hope you like it.

Just to let you know, I don't have a passport so I have no idea what is written in one. Random? Not when you keep reading :D

Oh and I don't know Watson birthday. I know the year, but not the date (I googled it, didn't help) so I made it up. (And his parents names)

*Watson's POV*

"Holmes? What are we doing here again?" I sighed as I rubbed my hands together in a vain attempt at restoring some heat into them. We were currently stood, staring at a wall.

"I told you Watson. When I came by here the other day, this was glowing!"

"Glowing? Well it doesn't seem to be now" I sighed and started to look around. It was a freezing cold winter's day in London and whilst everyone else is inside by warm fires, I was stuck outside with Holmes, staring at a wall.

"I can see that thank you Watson" he snapped impatiently.

"Well what exactly are we waiting for then?" I asked.

"Fine… fine. Lets go." He frowned and turned to walk out of the alley way.

I walked with him and just before we left the alleyway, we both looked back at the wall…

To see it glowing!

"I told you Watson!" he cried and sprinted towards the wall, me following closely behind.

When we reached the wall, Holmes stopped and began inspecting it. After a few moments, he reached out to touch it and his hand went straight through! He pulled it back, whilst grinning like a mad man, and stared at it. After a few moments, he looked at me with a mischievous look in his eye.

"No, no, no!" I yelled but it was too late, Holmes grabbed my arm and dragged me straight through the wall.

We stumbled across the floor after stepping through and before I knew it Holmes was already on his feet looking around.

"Good heavens Watson! Where the devil are we?" he cried, looking around excitedly.

I frowned as I climbed to my feet. "Good question" I sighed.

The buildings all had writing that was lit up like their windows. There were strange big metal things at the side of the… road? I assumed we were standing on a road, but where are the cobblestones?

*normal POV*

"I don't think we'll be allowed in that restaurant anymore" I laughed as me and my sister, Becky, were driving back home after an eventful evening at a new Chinese restaurant.

"It wasn't my fault! You shouldn't have chucked a pea at me!" she laughed back.

"Yeah a _pea_! Not a chicken ball covered in sauce!" I scoffed.

"Yeah well, serves you right" she grinned before rummaging around for a CD.

"What are you putting on? No don't tell me! Let me guess… Mika?" I grinned.

"Hell yeah!" she replied and put in the CD, turning it up full blast.

"Everybody's gonna love today, love today, love today!" she started singing, loudly. Not that that was a bad thing. She's actually really good, trying to turn professional. Released an album that got some good reviews and hopefully she'll be getting a contract soon.

Me? I'm a P.E teacher. I don't really want to be, don't get me wrong, I love sports, but I wanted to be a detective, ever since I read the Sherlock Holmes books.

I laughed and turned to look at her but she quickly cried, "look out!"

I spun to look back at the road, only to see two men stood in the middle of the road, like rabbits caught in headlights.

"Shit!" I yelled and slammed on the brakes but it was too late and I hit them. Thankfully, the car did slow down quite a bit so I was sure they weren't dead.

"Oh crap" Becky muttered.

I looked worriedly over at her before we both scrambled out of the car and ran round to the front bumper.

"Oh my god! Are you ok?" I asked as I crouched down in front of them.

One with black, curly spiked hair, a stubbled face and was extremely thin, groaned and put a hand to his head before slowly sitting up.

The other man, who had light brown hair and a moustache, who was also quite thin, slowly sat up as well and began looking around with a confused look on his face.

"I- what is that?" the first man asked. Pointing at my car.

"Uh, that is my car" I frowned. I think I've gave him brain damage.

"Are you alright?" the second man said to the first.

"What? Yes, yes of course" he waved his hand to stop any other questions before looking at me. "Where are we miss…?"

"Oh right yeah, I'm Rhiannon and this" I pointed at Becky who was crouched next to me. "Is my sister Becky" she gave a small wave before I continued. "And you're in London. Oh, silly me! What're your names?"

"I'm Sherlock Holmes and this is Doctor John Watson. Pleasure to meet you" he smiled.

"Indeed" the second man, 'John' agreed.

"Oh god! I've gave him brain damage!" I huffed.

"Sorry what?"

"I think you guys better come back to our place. We'll get you a nice cuppa and some ice packs." Becky told them.

Re got up and looked down at them, offering our hands. They took them and rose to their feet, looking confused.

"Climb in the back" I smiled. Taking a quick look at the bumper, thankfully there was only a couple of small dents.

I looked over at the two men who were just staring at the car. Sighing, I opened the door to the back and gestured for them to get in. They did.

I climbed back into the driver's seat and started the engine. I heard a gasp from the back and turned to see 'Holmes' looking around excitedly whereas 'Watson' seemed to be terrified. Smiling, I started the drive home. Thankfully we weren't too far away and got there in 10 minutes.

Once we were inside the flat, I sat them on the sofa whilst Becky went to make some tea. It was then I realised they were wearing suits with waistcoats and… cravats?

"Err, why are you wearing that?" I asked.

They both looked down, then at each other, then back at me.

"Well, isn't this… normal?" 'Holmes' asked. Then he looked me up and down before asking. "Oh. What is the full date?"

"First of December two-thousand and ten. Why?"

"Oh. How peculiar." He replied and began looking around the flat. He went to get up but I pushed him back down.

"No. Stay there. You might have concussion" I told him.

"No I don't. Watson, do I have concussion?"

'Watson' studied him for a moment before replying "no miss, he's perfectly fine"

"I don't care. Well I do, but you still have to stay there until you drink some tea."

Right on cue, Becky walked in with 4 mugs of tea on a tray. She handed them theirs before asking "I didn't know if you took sugar, so I bought it out." She smiled and handed me mine before sitting next to me.

"Miss Rhiannon? Can I just ask, when we told you our names, why did you declare that you thought you'd given me brain damage?" 'Holmes' asked.

"Are you serious? It's because Sherlock Holmes and John Watson are fictional characters made by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle" I replied.

"Fictional? Well you can clearly see we are not" he retorted.

"Well clearly _you're _not, but just because you are real people, doesn't mean you are who you say you are" Becky replied.

"But we are!" 'Watson' cried.

"Oh really? Can you prove it?" I laughed.

"Absolutely" 'Holmes' replied and pulled out two old looking passport type things. He handed them over and we both took a look.

The first one read:

_Sherlock Holmes, born January 6__th__ 1854 to Siger and Violet Holmes._

_Occupation, consulting detective._

The second read:

_John Watson, born February 9__th__ 1852 to Harold and Jane Watson._

_Occupation, Doctor._

"But, but- how?" I spluttered, turning the passports over in my hand to see that they were in fact real, all the official stamps etc. were present.

"Well, to cut a ling story short, there was a glowing wall and Holmes dragged me through it" Watson answered. I looked at Holmes who was smirking.

"This is cool" Becky decided.

"I totally agree" I grinned.

"What is that?" I turned back to see Holmes had somehow made it over to the TV without me knowing.

"Don't touch!" I demanded.

_Knock, knock, knock._

"I bet that's Greg" I sighed.

Now was not the time for our annoying next door neighbour to pop round and ask if we've seen his cat. Really, it's just an excuse so he can be nosy. He probably saw them coming up and got curious. It's always the same excuse too.

I sighed and opened the door to reveal… not Greg.

Our mum. Oh great!

**a/n:** well, what do you think? Let me know please :D


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n: **hey, I couldn't leave this alone, so many ideas running through my head :D if any of you reading this are also reading my other stories 'falling through a book' or any other ones, just to let you know, I'll be updating them soon :)

Here's the next chapter :)

*normal POV*

"Oh, hey mum." I smiled grimly.

"Hello dear." She smiled and hugged me. "Where's your sister?... ah, there she is"

I looked behind me to see Becky had walked over to us.

"Hi mum." She smiled and hugged her.

"I just thought I would pop in and see my two favourite girls." She smiled.

"How nice of you." I smiled.

She walked past us and into the living room. I cringed, waiting for her to start asking who the men were, but nothing came. I looked over at Becky who just shrugged and we both quickly joined her in the living room.

They weren't there.

I looked around but I couldn't see them. They had even taken their mugs so it didn't look like anyone but us had been there. I snuck a glance over to Becky who looked at me with a confused face.

"Good to see you've been keeping the place clean." Our mother commented. "How about a cup of tea then?" she asked as she dumped herself onto the sofa.

"Uh, yeah sure." I replied and shuffled into the kitchen.

I flicked the kettle on reached up to pull a mug out of the cupboard. When I placed it down, I saw something out of the corner of my eye. I looked to my left to see that the cupboard where we kept all of our cleaning stuff, was open slightly and I could hear movement inside.

Smiling to myself, I glanced over my shoulder to check my mother wasn't on her way in. Happy she wasn't, I walked over and opened the door. Holmes and Watson stood inside smiling at me.

"How did you get in here without her seeing you?" I whispered.

"Whilst she was busy embracing you." Homes replied with a shrug of his shoulders. "we figured that it wouldn't look brilliant if you had two strangely dressed men in your living room." he paused, looking as though he was thinking hard about something before turning back to me with a smirk. "Although, I don't think having two strangely dressed men in your kitchen cupboard is much better"

I grinned before replying, "No, I suppose not. Sorry 'bout this guys. I'll try and get rid of her as soon as possible. Just, uh, stay here and keep quiet." I smiled before closing the door again.

I walked over to the kettle as it clicked to say the water was done, and poured out three cups of tea. As I walked back into the living room, my mother smiled at me.

"Here you are." I smiled and put the mug on the table for her, along with Becky's and mine.

"Thank you dear." She smiled as I sat down in the armchair.

"So…" she breathed. "Any of you found yourselves a good young man yet?"

"No mum." We both chorused.

"Shame. You know, Ashley and Rob still ask after you a lot." She smiled.

"Cool." Becky replied.

"Don't be like that dear. They're two strapping lads and it's not as if anything's stopping you…" she trailed off, sipping her tea.

"Maybe the fact that they're like our best friends?" I suggested. "They are really nice, but as friends. We've known them way too long for them to be anything else."

She huffed before changing the subject to work. After half an hour, she finally left.

"You can come out now guys." Becky called as I picked up the mugs.

Just as we got into the kitchen doorway, Watson came tumbling out of the cupboard and caught himself on the side. He stood up and glared back at the cupboard where Holmes emerged, grinning and casually readjusting his cravat.

Me and Becky sniggered as Watson continued to glare at Holmes.

"Was there any need for that Holmes?" Watson demanded.

"Absolutely. You were stepping on my toe so I thought I'd help you get out. Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to take a look at that TV, its fascinating… oh, what's this?" he asked, picking up the toaster.

"That's a toaster. You a=make toast with it, well obviously, but be careful with it." I replied.

"hmm." He grunted and started shoving his hand into the slots.

"Don't do that!" Becky cried and took it from him. He pouted and looked around the kitchen again.

He sniffed the air for a moment before smiling and walking towards the fridge.

"What are you smiling at Holmes?" Watson asked.

"Chinese." He replied simply.

"Chinese?" I repeated.

"Yes. Chinese. You have ate Chinese before you hit us with your car." He smiled as he crouched down to look behind the fridge.

"How did you know that?" Becky asked.

"Simple really. One, I can smell it, and two, Miss Rhiannon has some sauce on her front from where you threw food at her." He replied as he opened the fridge. He raised his eyebrow when the light turned on and slowly closed it. He opened and closed it a few times before opening it again and looking up. He reached up and pressed a small button and the light went off. He smiled to himself and shut the fridge.

When he turned round, he saw we were all staring at him and raised an eyebrow.

"How did you know that I threw food at her?" Becky asked.

"It's really quite obvious. You have the same sauce under your nails that is on her shirt." He smiled and walked over to the blender.

"Oh yeah." Becky muttered as she looked at her nails then my shirt. "Cool."

I nearly jumped out of my skin when Holmes turned on the blender and quickly dashed across the room and took it from his hands. He frowned at me before opening a drawer in front of him. He rummaged through the drawer and looked at a few things before closing it and walking off.

"Holmes, you can't just go through people's things." Watson sighed.

"Cant i?" Holmes replied. Clearly he wasn't really interested in listening as he opened another drawer.

"Stay away from the microwave." I warned.

"The what?" he turned to me with an excited look in his eye and started to look around the room. Within seconds he had spotted it and made his way over.

"ah-ah-ah." I stepped in front of him and wagged my finger. "You can't touch that yet. You'd probably make it explode."

"Most likely." He replied with a smile and moved out of the kitchen and into the living room.

We all followed and watched as he started to look at various things. He picked up the TV remote and pressed the on button, only to jump slightly when it flicked on. He raised his eyebrows and walked over to it, watching it carefully.

"This is wonderful!" he exclaimed.

"yep." I smiled and sat on the sofa.

"How does it work?" he asked.

"Umm… no idea. I'll give you the manual and you can work it out yourself." I smiled and got up to go find it.

I found it in the drawers under the TV and passed it to him. He smiled and took a seat in the armchair as he began to read it. I and Becky took a seat on the sofa while Watson took a sea in the other armchair.

"That will keep him quiet for a while." Watson chuckled.

"Remarkable! Watson, they send this all through wirelessly!"

"Or not." Watson laughed and me and Becky joined in.

"So, do you actually have any idea how to get home?" Becky asked after a moment.

"None at all I'm afraid." Watson replied and looked over at Holmes. "I doubt he does either."

"Its certainly weird. I've never seen a glowing wall that led to a different time period before." I commented.

"Indeed. And I've seen some odd things working with Holmes." Watson chuckled again.

"I can imagine." Becky laughed.

"Thank you Miss Rhiannon." Holmes said suddenly, placing the booklet on the table.

"That was quick." I replied.

"Was it? I didn't notice." He replied as he settled further into the armchair.

I looked at the clock on the wall and yawned. "Right, I'm going to bed its eleven already." I smiled. "Uh, do you guys mind sharing a bed?"

"Watson may use the bed. I will sleep on the sofa." Holmes replied.

"Are you sure old boy?" Watson asked and Holmes nodded. "Thank you Holmes."

"Its quite alright Watson, I doubt I'll get much sleep anyway." Holmes smiled.

"Ok, I'll go get Holmes some blankets, Becky can you show Watson to the spare room?"

"Sure. Night guys." She smiled and left the room, Watson nodded at us before following.

"Be right back." I smiled and jogged into my room. I opened the airing cupboard and pulled out a blanket and some pillows. I went back into the living room and put them on the sofa.

"Thank you Miss Rhiannon." He smiled.

"Just call me Rhiannon. Right, I'm off. Night." I smiled.

"Good night." He replied.

I shuffled into my room and pulled on my pyjamas, I climbed into bed and flicked off the lamp. I fell asleep within minutes.

I woke up to a knocking on the front door. Sighing, I rolled out of bed and padded to the front door. When I opened it, Holmes was stood there with a police officer. Great.

**a/n: **well, what did you think? Review please? :D


End file.
